NADA ME OBLIGA A QUEDARME
by gigahunter
Summary: vagabundo, trotamundos, azotacalles, caminante... llamame como quieras pero nada me obliga a quedarme quieto en un solo lugar... o al menos... eso espero
1. El regreso a casa prologo

NADA ME OBLIGA A QUEDARME

Prácticamente la mayor parte de mi vida la he pasado en el camino, he conocido todo tipo de  
>lugares, he visitado prácticamente todos los países, pero nada me ha convencido para quedarme<br>a vivir en algún lugar, pero ahora por alguna razón, me siento con la necesidad de volver a mi tierra natal, Japón, algo me ínsita a volver, no se que será pero de algo estoy seguro, no estaré mucho tiempo como siempre, karakura tal vez sea mi tierra, me vio nacer, me vio crecer parte de mi vida, me vio sufrir… pero no planeo quedarme por mucho tiempo, siempre lo he dicho nada me obliga a quedarme. En estos momentos atravieso el mar, logre obtener un trabajo temporal en un carguero de ayuda a Japón, después de todo las cosas han estado difíciles últimamente por allá, temblores, tsunamis… solo falta que godzilla nos haga una visita sorpresa, pero bueno esa es otra historia. Oigo que estamos a punto de desembarcar, al fin estamos por llegar a puerto pero para karakura todavía falta algo de camino, bueno que le vamos a hacer, es la vida de un trotamundos la que elegí y es la vida de un trotamundos la que me seguirá el resto de mi vida.


	2. sorpresas desde el inicio

Que tal? continuo con esta serie a la cual le estoy agarrando inspiracion a ver que tal, espero que les guste

* * *

><p>NADA ME OBLIGA A QUEDARME CAPITULO DOS<p>

Debo estar de verdad, con una suerte increíble, apenas desembarco del carguero y me encuentro  
>con uno de mis viejos amigos del instituto, Chad "sado" Yasutora, en su empleo temporal de conductor de camiones de carga y, sin quererlo me empieza a poner al tanto de lo sucedido en el pueblo mientras me fui:<p>

-veras ichigo, bastantes cosas pasaron de mal a peor desde que te fuiste, aun sigo pensando como rayos le pudiste hacer eso a la hermana de byakuya, pobre Rukia no se merecía lo que hiciste-

-¿Qué querías que hiciera, que me quedara en un pueblo que no ha hecho más que causarme dolor?-

-Tal vez no pero eso no implica que te tuvieras que ir sin despedirte al menos, ella estaba destrozada. No tienes la mas pálida idea de cómo lo paso, estuvo deprimida creo que unos seis meses, de hecho, intento arrojarse al rio-

-¿No te referirás a…?-

-Precisamente el rio donde tu madre…-

-No te atrevas a continuar esa oración si pretendes volver sano a casa-

-Este bien no tienes que ponerte así ichigo-

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no me gusta mucho hablar de ese tema-

-Bueno, dejémoslo por la paz, hay gente en casa que espera mi regreso-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-¿Te acuerdas de Tatsuki?-

-Como olvidarla, la 2da mujer mas fuerte a nivel nacional-

-No hables tan mal de mi prometida-

_**No**_ pude evitar el giro tan repentino de mi cabeza, rayos casi me rompo el cuello yo mismo

-¿es acaso una broma?-

-¿si fuera una broma crees que estaría trabajando para mantener a mi futura esposa mientras termino la carrera?, además esta la pequeña situación del bebé…-

Ahora si lo logró, gire tan rápido que me golpee un brazo con el tablero del camión y me torcí el cuello

-Pero que estas…-

-Oye después de diez años esperabas regresar y encontrar todo como lo dejaste, sigue soñando, todos teníamos nuestras propias vidas, tendríamos que seguir de alguna forma, estuvieras o no tu ahí-

Esas palabras fueron como un presagio para lo que me aguardaría, tras treinta minutos de camino

* * *

><p>Escriban sus comentarios, esto aun no se acaba perdon que sean caps tan cortos pero es que si los hago largos luego me da flojera y los dejo olvidados XD bueno los dejo con una frase<p>

**_"No tengas miedo a ir lento, mejor ten miedo a quedarte parado sin moverte mas"_**

**_confuncio_**


	3. preambulo del purgatorio

NADA ME OBLIGA A QUEDARME CAPITULO 3

Acabamos de llegar a la terminal de los camiones de carga, desde ahí nos dirigimos hacia karakura,

-¿oye ichigo, no quieres pasar a mi casa?-

-pues me gustaría tomar un baño, tiene un tiempo desde la ultima vez que conocí el agua caliente-

-Entonces como le hacías para…-

-baños de esponja, o un truco que aprendí en México, el "baño de torero", solo agua fría y una bandeja, también había en algunos lugares duchas comunales, o con mis múltiples empleos podía pagar una habitación de hotel-

-Vaya, se ve que has aprendido algunas cosas en estos 10 años-

-Pero no he aprendido a olvidar-

-Bueno mejor no hablar de cosas tristes, mira ya llegamos, pasa por favor-

Frente a mi se mostro una fachada de lo mas… normal, algo raro, bueno diez años han pasado, no es como si Chad fuera a seguir siendo el chico gigantón al que todos molestaban por ser mitad japonés, mitad asiático, que después por defender a otros, daba tales palizas a estudiantes mayores que se gano el respeto de la gente a pulso, no peleaba por diversión, el peleaba por ayudar a sus amigos… algo que yo deje de hacer hace mucho tiempo

-Pasa por favor ichigo, ¡querida ya llegue!- grito Chad en dirección al segundo piso,

-¡YA VOY AMOR EN UN SEGUNDO BAJO!- se escucho una voz femenina desde el segundo piso

-Esa voz es…-

-Si, mi futura esposa; ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO QUERIDA TENGO VISITAS!-

-¡¿Y QUIEN ES!-

-ichigo por si las dudas prepárate a salir corriendo-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿crees que ella se puso feliz por lo que le hiciste a su mejor amiga?-

-Me hubieras avisado con anticipación amor para preparar…-

Tatsuki bajo por las escaleras, se veía un tanto mas madura, sin contar el hecho de su abultado vientre, dios creo que ese bebé nacerá tan grande como Chad

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS HACE EL AQUÍ?- rayos, en verdad se ve furiosa

-Querida, cálmate, por el bien del bebé-

-¡SI QUIERES QUE ESTE BEBE ESTE BIEN, SACA DE ESTA CASA A ESE GRANDISIMO HIJO DE…!-

-Ichigo, sal un momento por favor, dame diez minutos para arreglar esto-

Salgo por la puerta he inmediatamente comienza una discusión, rayos, no tengo ni 5 minutos en el pueblo y alguien ya quiere desollarme vivo

10 minutos después

-Ichigo, puedes pasar, el calentador esta encendido,-

-gracias Chad y quiero pedirte una disculpa por…-

-no hace falta, yo que tu me iba preparando por si otro grupo de tus viejos conocidos te ve-

-¿en tan mala situación quede al irme?-

-esa es historia para otro momento por ahora pasa-

-¡a ver si puedes lograr que se pinte el cabello ese cabeza de zanahoria enchilada!- se escucho un grito desde la cocina

-¡hare lo posible amor! Rayos, creo que quiere que te disfraces de algo para no reconocerte-

-¿para que no me reconozca quien?-

-sigue haciéndote el graciosito, "que no me reconozca quien", por favor eso lo sabes mejor que nadie-

-bueno bueno, mejor me voy a bañar-

Dejo el agua correr un poco, la ajusto a la temperatura adecuada, ¡dios! Que bien se siente el agua caliente tras varios meses de bañarme a bandejazo limpio, ahora dejo que el agua se lleve la suciedad en mi cuerpo, lamentablemente no puede llevarse también la sensación en mi interior…

20 minutos después

Busco el único par de ropa que aun me queda limpio, una sencilla camiseta color azul, pantalones de mezclilla corte recto y, un par de tenis, tal vez no gane un premio por vestir a la moda pero siendo un vagabundo no te puedes preocupar por vestir bien siendo que estarás sucio todo el tiempo

-Chad, gracias por permitirme pasar a tu casa y, abusando de tu amabilidad, me permitiste darme un baño, te quiero pedir una disculpa de nuevo, nunca pensé que Tatsuki reaccionaria así-

- no digas mas ichigo, no hace falta, además Tatsuki te esta esperando en la cocina, quiere hablar contigo-

-¿en la cocina, no será que tomo un cuchillo para cuando entre yo, me degollé como un pollo?-

-no te preocupes, pero por si las dudas saque todos los objetos filosos de la cocina-

-bueno eso es algo, gracias-

Me dirijo a la cocina, honestamente con mucho miedo

-ehm… ¿Tatsuki?... puedo pasar-

-adelante ichigo por favor toma asiento-

-gracias, con permiso-

-como olvidar esa cabeza tuya de mango chupado-

-¿Qué?-

-eres inconfundible, no importa donde vayas la gente te reconocerá, siempre-

-bueno, teniendo en cuenta que es la primera vez que vuelvo a un lugar que he visitado-

-precisamente de eso quería hablar contigo-

-¿Qué paso?-

-pues eso, que volviste, todo el mundo esperaba que volvieras tras unos días, sobre todo después del accidente,-

-por favor no me traigas a la memoria recuerdos tan dolorosos-

-¿y crees que cierta persona vivió en un lecho de rosas después de que te fuiste?-

-¿de que me hablas?-

-del conejo de pascua no creo, pues de Rukia ¿Quién mas creíste que sufriría con mayor dolor tu partida que tu antigua novia?-

-pues si pero….-

-¿¡NO CREES QUE SE MERECIA AL MENOS QUE LA LLAMARAS!-

-¡NO PODIA HACERLO, SI LA LLAMABA SABRIA QUE ME QUEDARIA Y LO QUE YO QUERIA ERA ALEJARME DE ESTE PUEBLO QUE POCO A POCO ME LO ARREBATO TODO!-

-¡¿Y TU NO PUDISTE ENTENDER QUE TUS AMIGOS PODRIAN AYUDARTE A CARGAR CON UN POCO DEL PESO QUE HABIA EN TI, QUE PUDIMOS AYUDARTE HACER MAS LIGERAS TUS PENAS, TU DOLOR?-

-Me gustaría que dejáramos de discutir un segundo por favor, no quiero que nada le pase a tu bebé-

-tienes razón, aunque no te preocupes, según el doctor este bebé es casi tan fuerte como un toro y tal vez, rompa algún record por que llevo siete meses de embarazo y mi vientre parece de alguien de nueve-

-pues bueno, con tal padre no se podría esperar menos-

-tienes razón, pero bueno, solamente quiero decirte un par de cosas antes de que te vayas-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Numero uno: ándate con mucho cuidado por la ciudad, nunca sabes que podrá acechar entre las sombras, ya no es la ciudad que solíamos visitar en las tardes hace diez años, ahora es como otro mundo-

-OK mensaje captado ciudad peligrosa-

- y numero dos: si gustas puedes dejarme tu ropa sucia, cuando te vayas tendrás que pasar por aquí para ir al puerto, puedo lavarla por mientras, es mas, quédate a comer y puedes pasar la noche aquí-

-¿En serio?-

-¿Por qué no? Teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos de muchas personas hacia ti cuando te fuiste probablemente sea la única noche tranquila y en paz que tengas-

-te lo agradezco-

Pasan las horas, me quedo a comer con Chad y Tatsuki, me rio un poco pues me cuentan anécdotas graciosas de lo que ha sucedido en el pueblo, me retiro a dormir pensando sobre a que se refería Tatsuki con respecto a lo de ciudad peligrosa y, mas aun a los sentimientos de algunas personas hacia mi, hasta donde recuerdo nunca hice enemigos… o eso creia


	4. Inicio del purgatorio

NADA ME OBLIGA A QUEDARME CAPITULO 4

¡Por dios, que bien se siente una cama normal y no restos de paja o solamente el suelo cuando se quiere dormir! Tras una noche de sueño reparador me preparo a visitar la ciudad que deje hace diez años, pero antes de irme me despido de Chad y Tatsuki prometiéndoles regresar

-No te preocupes, sabemos que volverás-

-Después de todo yo tengo toda tu ropa limpia hahahaha-

Rayos, me han chantajeado por lo de la ropa, digamos que los salarios que recibe un trotamundos no dan para comprar ropa cada dos por tres pero esa es otra historia

Primero que nada me dirijo hacia un lugar muy especial, el origen de la mayor parte de mis alegrías, de todas mis tristezas… mi hogar

Avanzo entre calles, cruceros, avenidas… la ciudad esta bastante cambiada tras 10 años, que mas me quedaba esperar, pero al fin distingo la fachada del antiguo hospital Kurosaki… rayos se ve un tanto destartalado pero no tanto como lo esperaba… ¿será que alguien lo cuidó?... espera un segundo… ¿Por qué dice "clínica Uryuu" al frente?

Ah ahora empiezo a recordar…

Me acerco a la entrada, tengo miedo de entrar… pero no se de donde saco la fuerza para entrar

-Bienvenido a la clínica Uryuu, en que puedo…-

Esa voz femenina, la he escuchado antes, me duele un poco la cabeza de solo recordar lo que viene

-¡KUROSAKI-KUN!-

Orihime Inoue, chica simpática, un tanto atolondrada, creo saber que pasara ahora…

-¡Cariño, mira que nos dejaron hoy!-

-Por favor que no sea otro perro esto no es veterinaria-

-¿Tan mal doctor eres que mejor te dejan mascotas ishida? Nunca creí que te iría tan mal en 10 años-

-Como te atreves a… pero si eres tu… Ichigo, que rayos haces aquí-

-Pues aquí de paso, viendo que tan buen doctor eres, aunque por lo que dijiste de los perros… yo no entraría aquí si no te conociera-

-Deja de insultarme frente a mi mujer y ven a saludarme como debe de ser torpe-

-¿Tu mujer?-

-Si así es Ichigo, me case con Ishida hace unos 3 años- respondió Inoue al tiempo que sujetaba del brazo a Ishida y me mostraba su sortija de compromiso… el verla me genera un extraño escalofrió

-Pero bueno pasa y cuéntanos que tal te va-

Tras varias bromas sobre las costumbres de otros países escucho una de las cosas más aterradoras del mundo

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA, NO HAY PAPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!-

Orihime se levanta como impulsada por un resorte –Madre de dios, perdona ichigo ¡VOYYY!-

Ishida me mira con cara de pocos amigos mientras le pregunto – ¿Qué fue eso? –

-¿Qué no es obvio?, tuvimos una hija-

-¿Y cómo pasó?- -hay ichigo, veras cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren…-

-no seas estúpido, no me refiero a eso-

-¿Pues no se que quieras escuchar? Es normal que cuando dos personas se aman y están casadas tengan un hijo, en este caso una niña-

-Bueno, tema aparte, te agradezco cuides mi antiguo hogar, pero una pregunta, ¿acomodaste el cuarto de mi padre como te dije?-

-No te preocupes no fue nada ichigo y, si acomode el cuarto como me dijiste, ¿quieres pasar a verlo?-

-Iré solo gracias, bajo en un minuto-

Me dirijo al segundo piso, entro al cuarto de mis padres… viene a mi memoria días antes que me fuera del pueblo diez años antes

"Ishida, solo a ti te puedo pedir este favor…"

Entro al cuarto de mi padre y veo que Ishida lo preparo tal como le dije… un altar… para honrar la memoria de mi madre… de mi padre… y de mis hermanitas… entro a la habitación, aun recuerdo la muerte de mi madre… evito que cayera al rio, pero el rio la arrastro… y lo de mi padre y mis hermanitas fue aun mas aterrador… aun recuerdo la noche en que me llamaron diciendo que hubo un accidente en la carretera… dios aquella época fue terrible… rezo un poco, prendo un incienso y me retiro.

Al bajar me encuentro ante una imagen extraña, me encuentro con una niña que parece que, de alguna forma sobrepusieron una foto de ishida y otra de Inoue, las mezclaron con photoshop y salió eso

-Mamiiiiii ese señor da miedo- dijo con una voz un tanto dulce, no pude evitar pensar que se veía linda, siempre quise tener hijos, tal vez sea hora de sentar cabeza

-Hija no seas grosera con tu tío ichigo, ichigo ve o que ya conociste a mi hija tsubaki-

-Vaya lindo nombre-

-Por cierto Ichigo, llegaste justo a tiempo-

-¿Para que?-

-¿Aun no te enteras? Los hijos de las dos familias más importantes de la ciudad se casan…-

Por favor dios dime que esas dos familias no son…

-Así es, Rukia Kuchiki y Renji Abarai se casan, ¿estas bien ichigo?-

Ahora si siento que no puedo respirar, se me nubla la vista… diablos, como odio desmayarme

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

-Señor, se nos informa que alguien conocido acaba de llegar a la ciudad-

-¿Y quien será esa persona que inclusive interrumpes mis negocios para avisarme? Más vale que sea importante por que si no…-

-Es Kurosaki Ichigo, señor-

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-

-Que Kurosaki Ichigo acaba de llegar al pueblo-

-Muy bien, gracias puedes retirarte-

-Disculpe señor Aizen, ¿era algo importante?-

-La verdad si, un antiguo asunto que debo terminar de una vez y para siempre…-


	5. atravezando el aqueronte

NADA ME OBLIGA A QUEDARME CAPITULO 5

No puedo dejar de pensar en rukia después de la noticia de que se casa, maldición esto esta mal en muchos sentidos pero no es como si ella tuviera la culpa, es decir merecía continuar con su vida y 10 años son mucho tiempo para cualquiera pero, rayos como me gustaría hablar con ella para aclarar mis dudas aunque probablemente me resulte difícil hablar con la hija de la familia mas importante del pueblo, mucho mas teniendo en cuenta que los rumores de mi llegada deben seguir expandiéndose y no creo que a renji le agrade mucho saber que estoy aquí pero bueno, pensare sobre ello después de ir a comprarme algo de ropa con mi fabulosa paga de ayudante de tendero para el papa de uryuu,

-¿kurosaki? ¿Se puede saber a donde vas?-

-voy a aprovechar mi descanso para ir por ropa digamos que ser un trotamundos no ayuda mucho al cuidado de la misma-

-ok pero ve con cuidado que la ciudad ya no es la misma de antes-

¿Es que acaso nadie se cansara de decirme lo mismo una y otra vez?

-ya lo se vuelvo en unas horas-

Voy con la única mentalidad de conseguir la ropa mas barata y cómoda posible, después de todo creo que la única razón para que yo volviera no quiere saber nada de mi por lo que mi estancia aquí será mas bien corta.

Me encuentro con un outlet de ropa conocida de cierto felino, probablemente no tenga mejor opción, tras una media hora de seleccionar camisetas, pantalones, zapatos deportivos y sudaderas mi intuición me dice que algo no va bien, el hombre trajeado que perfectamente podría ser un guardaespaldas o un luchador, no se a movido de la entrada desde que llegue sin dejar de mirar su reloj y de mandar textos por celular, dispara mi alarma interna y me decido a salir corriendo del lugar

-¿señorita puedo pedirle un favor?-

-dígame joven que necesita-

-pues vera unos tipos creo que quieren asaltar o la tienda o a los clientes entonces podría pagar mis cosas, dejárselas y después pasar por ellas? Además de llamar a seguridad claro-

-¿por supuesto a nombre de quien?-

-kurosaki ichigo-

En ese momento la cara de la vendedora se ilumina al tiempo que me dice:

-¿ichigo eres tu?, no puedo creerlo!-

-si pero tu quien...

En ese momento la empiezo a reconocer, un cabello azul obscuro amarrado en una coleta que en otros tiempos se alzaba como una suerte de corona aunque ahora esta lisa y cae hasta media espalda, unos ojos rojos profundos como abismos y una figura pequeña aunque madura solo comparable con rukia...

-¿senna en verdad eres tú?-

-lo mismo te pregunto berryboy-

Hmph con que el chico fresa pero bueno es agradable encontrarse con un rostro conocido en este pueblo de locos

-gracias a dios un rostro conocido-

-¿entonces quien te sigue?

-no lo se pero no creo que sea buena idea averiguado-

-ok deja lamo a seguridad para ver que pasa mientras tanto tu usa la salida de empleados-

-¿estas segura?-

-¡claro! Seria lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de todo somos amigos-

Lo dice con una sonrisa al tiempo que alza el auricular de su teléfono y me guía a una puerta trasera

-sal por aquí y al salir gira a la derecha, llegaras a la plaza comercial, ya llame a seguridad pero por tu propio bien ve a la plaza, dudo que hagan algo en publico pero camina con cuidado y vigila tus paso ¿vale?-

-ok-

-había escuchado rumores de que regresaste pero no pensé que fueran verdad que emoción!-

Esas ultimas palabras fueron seguidas de un fuerte abrazo, el cual me tomo por sorpresa y me hizo recordar viejos tiempos al tiempo que me dirigía a la plaza comercial, recuerdos de la juventud, cuando nuestra única preocupación era saber que desayunaríamos al día siguiente o la tarea que olvidamos hacer...

Senna, rukia, Chad, tatsuki, inoue, uryuu... En fin toda la pandilla nos conocíamos desde niños, cada uno con su propia historia, senna, niña huérfana de nacimiento con una actitud positiva ante todo por que según ella "si dejo de reír no me quedara nada", Chad, parte japonés parte mexicano sufriendo abusos por su interesante complexión pero tranquilo como el mismo buda, tatsuki, hija de un prominente maestro de artes marciales la cual por deber familiar debía seguir el legado de su padre, inoue niña cuyos padres la querían mucho hasta que fallecieron en un accidente, quedo al cuidado de su hermano mayor el cual falleció tiempo después en la clínica de mi padre, uryuu un niño mas bien introvertido con un padre muy severo, rukia cuyos padres fallecieron poco después de que ella naciera quedando al cuidado de su hermana lisanna, la cual a su vez se caso con kuchiki biakuya, el hijo único de la familia mas importante del pueblo por lo que de manera automática ella obtuvo ese mismo nivel a costa de el desprecio de los padres de biakuya por hacer que un par de vagabundas formaran parte de la familia, y después estoy yo, mi madre falleció cuando yo aun era un niño al evitar que la corriente del rio me arrastrara, quede al cuidado de mi padre y a su vez le ayudaba con mis hermanitas, todo iba bien hasta que cumplí los 15 años, era de noche y papa y mis hermanas fueron a comprar algo para mi cumpleaños y esa fue la ultima vez que los vi con vida, hubo un accidente en la carretera, fallecieron al instante los 3, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso...

Bueno ahora que llegue a la plaza debo hacer algo para matar el tiempo, mientras curioseo a través de los anaqueles veo a un par de sujetos que de alguna firma me parecen familiares, el primero de ellos con rasgos afroamericanos y piel negra como la noche con los ojos ocultos tras sendas gafas de sol y el segundo hombre era casi albino, con un rostro parecido al de un zorro, creo reconocerlos de algún lado de mi pasado pero no lo ubico... Hasta que voltearon a verme y reconocí el movimiento de prepararse para desenfundar un arma, mejor averiguar quienes son después de salvar mi vida otra vez...

Me meto a una tienda de ropa para intentar despistarlos, es una tienda para damas así que usare mi última alternativa... Entrar a un vestidor rezando por que no haya nadie...

...

...

...

Como odio cuando la suerte me da la espalda y se aleja corriendo, no solo había alguien en el vestidor sino que es la última persona que quería ver... Y creo que soy la última persona que ella querría ver...

Mientras tanto en la residencia abarai...

-sor me permite entrar-

-dime que necesitas, primero- respondía un renji con rastros de resaca después de festejar una campa muy exitosa semanas antes de las elecciones, lo curioso es que el era el mas aplaudido y ni siquiera era el candidato, simplemente era un asesor

-es una carta de parte de... Sousuke aizen-

-le dije que no quería saber nada de el, maldito criminal-

-dijo que le interesaría leerla cuando supiera que kurosaki ichigo regreso a la ciudad-

-¡dámela en este instante!-

El empleado estiro la carta para que renji envuelto en una bata abriera la puerta del cuarto solo para tomar la carta y cerrarla en la cara del mensajero...

Después de leer la carta solo se puede ver una sonrisa en el rostro de renji...

-Hmph, yo queriendo evitar asuntos turbios antes de las elecciones y este loco de aizen me sale con esto, pero debo admitirlo es un plan que nos conviene a los dos ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

* * *

><p>Y con esto termino este capitulo después de solo dios sabe cuanto tiempo, disculpen la tardanza pero el trabajo no me dejaba pero con mi nuevo Windows Phone con Word integrado, espero poder publicar a la velocidad de la luz pues este capitulo lo hize en 5 dias XD los dejo con ganas de mas y espero tener algo la otra semana<p> 


	6. cediendo ante la lujuria

Me sentí la persona que tenia la mayor mal suerte del mundo, porque en el vestidor en el que me encontré estaba nadie más que kuchiki rukia, con una camisa a medo desabotonar, largo cabello negro cayendo hasta sus rodillas, sin pantalones, con bragas gracias a dios, tuve que dejar de fantasear para evitar una cachetada y, taparle la boca para que no gritara,

-solo espera un poco por favor deja que se vayan mis probables asesinos y despues me golpearas todo lo que quieras-

-hmph, bffg, futm, mdt- balbuceaba una cada vez más furiosa rukia,

Los matones o quien quiera que fueran entraron a la tienda, creo que me vieron entrar, rayos,

-busca en los vestidores- dijo el hombre de las rastas

-que fastidio no podemos simplemente dejarlo vivir otro dia? Tarde o temprano lo encontraremos teniendo en cuenta quien maneja esta ciudad-

respondió el albino,

-calla idiota que las paredes oyen-

En ese momento me asomo tras la puerta para ver donde están y cuando creo que mi suerte no puede empeorar mas el destino me muestra que me equivoco pues voltean a verme y aunque alcanzo a cerrar la puerta, me alcanzan a ver, rayos, rayos, rayos...

-¿quién está ahí?-

Hablo con rukia en voz baja

- por favor ayúdame a salir de esta, te lo suplico- y me respondió en voz baja pero se notaba el rencor en ella

-no sé que hayas hecho pero bien merecido te lo tienes, ahora déjame hablar-

La suelto y en ese instante habla con los sujetos de afuera abriendo a medias la puerta

-solo yo, ¿díganme que necesitan?-

-señorita kuchiki disculpe usted no sabía que usted... Pensé que...-

-no me interesa que pensaste o saber quién eres ahora lárguense si no quieren problemas-

-disculpe las molestias-

Veo como cierra la puerta mientras oigo a los matones alejarse, cuando salen de la tienda rukia voltea y golpea mi estomago, rayos para ser pequeña que fuerza tiene

-ahora sal y espera afuera del vestidor, que me tengo que cambiar-

Mensaje captado, me quieres cerca solo lo suficiente para explicar algunas cosas, para despues decidir mi destino, algo aquí no cuadra para nada bien.

Salgo y no puedo evitar escuchar el rose de la ropa, lo cual empieza a activar mi imaginación... Pero el gusto dura poco cuando abre la puerta y me abofetea

-¡ahora tienes 5 minutos para explicar que carajos haces aquí cobarde o si no créeme que dejaras el pueblo con los pies por delante y terminaras en una caja de pino en una tumba sin nombre!-

Ok si mi explicación no la convence estoy frito

-simplemente algo me decía que volviera, tenía que visitar el altar de mis padres en la casa de ishida y ya, nada me obliga a quedarme-

La mirada de rukia se calma un poco pero no lo suficiente

-¿y los tipos que te perseguían? Creo saber quiénes son y no creo que te persiguieran solo por tu cara de matón-

-no lo sé de hecho solo quería comprar ropa y me siguieron a la tienda, logre despistarlos gracias a senna pero otros sujetos me esperaban en la plaza comercial-

-bueno creo que como siempre salvaste el pellejo, igual que en la preparatoria, ahora sígueme que tengo asuntos pendientes contigo-

El peligrometro sigue subiendo como loco

-ok- lo mejor que puedo hacer es cooperar por el momento aunque tal vez pase de la sartén a las brasas, me obliga a acompañarla a la caja, paga una cantidad exorbitante de dinero tanto que, me da un poco de miedo, salimos y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, el peligrometro alcanza niveles críticos

-sube al auto ahora- el automóvil era un Ford mustang 67 muy bien cuidado de color negro con un diseño de una luna, subo al asiento del copiloto, rayos este automóvil debe costar lo que ganaría en 3 vidas

-muy bien señor trotamundos, permítame ponerlo al corriente de la situación actual en karakura, despues de tu valiente retirada, todos seguimos con nuestras vidas, el alcalde yamamoto ayudo mucho al pueblo, pero como debes recordar en aquellos tiempos cierta familia se dio a notar en esos tiempos, probablemente lo recuerdes bien, los sousuke-

-te refieres al cretino de aizen? Recuerdo que el siempre quiso ser el mandamás de la escuela pero nada mas- vienen a mi memoria recuerdos de la preparatoria donde el estaba apenas un año sobre nosotros y hacia las cosas más peligrosas del mundo, llevaba armas de fuego a la escuela, drogas, chantajeaba alumnos y profesores... La lista era inmensa y alguien tenía que pararle los pies y, ya que muchos me conocían y confiaban en mí, me pidieron que le pusiera un hasta aquí, cosa que hize y despues de eso supe que guardaba un rencor brutal contra mí por quitarle el puesto de mandamás, pero yo nunca lo pedí, eso lo decidieron los demás

-pues veras al parecer su familia nunca ha hecho las cosas honestamente, es un secreto a voces que a base de chantajes, sobornos, intimidación y cosas más ilegales, han obtenido dinero, fama y poder, la cual está aprovechando su hijo, aizen para pelear por la gubernatura de karakura-

-ok y ¿cómo porque me interesa saber esto?-

-solo fingí no reconocer a los sujetos que te siguieron a la tienda pero esos dos eran sus hombres de confianza, ichimaru gin y touzen kaname, fríos y calculadores, se dice que no existe nadie más letal que ellos en varios cientos de kilómetros-

-vaya, como han cambiado las cosas-

-aunque algunas nunca cambiaran- alcanzo a escuchar que rukia dice eso pero cree que no la oí, ¿a que se referirá?

Varios minutos de incomodo silencio, esto no ayuda en nada, asi que no tengo otra opción mas que armarme de valor y... -así que... -Te casas cierto?-

-vaya las noticias corren rápido en este pueblo-

-entonces es cierto-

- que esperabas, que despues de tu cobarde fuga te recibiera 10 años despues con los brazos abiertos, comida caliente y un beso en la frente? Puedes sentarte a esperar que eso suceda-

Hmph de verdad que cuando uno se enoja no comprende los verdaderos motivos detrás de las acciones de los demás.

-y cómo fue que ahora los abarai son una de las familias importantes en el pueblo, digo si son muy respetados, pero antes de irme no estaban muy bien parados económicamente- -y créeme que cuando te fuiste no mejoraron las cosas, casi tocaron fondo pero los sousuke con su recién adquirida fama y fortuna los ayudaron-

-pues no creo que le haya salido gratis a renji y a su familia-

-precisamente eso paso, ya que la familia de renji es muy tradicional, ese hecho hizo que tuvieran una suerte de deuda de por vida, ya sabes tipo película "salvaste mi vida asi que mi vida es tuya ahora"-

-¿y como los ayudan?-

-bien simple, ya que renji es un estratega de primer nivel y conocido por todos es el asesor de campaña de aizen, aunque lo hace más a regañadientes que otra cosa-

-¿y eso por qué?-

-por que como su asesor está al corriente de todos sus negocios turbios, pero debido a la deuda que tienen con la familia de aizen no puede oponerse-

-hmph eso lo explica y...-

-antes de seguir necesito que me expliques algo-

-creo saber qué rumbo sigue esta conversación-

-¿porque te fuiste hace 10 años?-

-pues es algo difícil de explicar-

-no te preocupes tengo tiempo-

-pues era algo bien fácil, no quería seguir viviendo en el lugar que me quito a mi familia, no se tu pero perder a toda mi familia me resulto traumático-

-puedo alcanzar a comprender un poco lo que dices, porque lisana está enferma-

-¿de qué?-

-le diagnosticaron cáncer hace 3 meses durante su diagnostico de embarazo, los médicos le dan 2 años siempre y cuando quiera abortar, pero ella no piensa hacerlo-

-es horrible, lo de la enfermedad claro, porque es comprensible lo del bebe-

-hemos llegado a tu destino-

Al bajar del automóvil me doy cuenta que estamos en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de la casa de Chad, algo no pinta bien aquí

-toma esto-

Me arroja un fajo de billetes al suelo del grueso de mi antebrazo

-pero... ¿Qué es esto?-

-un pago-

-¿por qué?-

-para que te vayas del pueblo, esta vez para siempre-

En ese momento cierra la puerta, enciende el carro y da media vuelta dejándome perplejo...

-por favor ichigo, vete porque si te vuelvo a ver no se que pasara conmigo- decía rukia dentro del carro al borde de las lagrimas... Sin percatarse de la camioneta que los seguía

* * *

><p>Dentro de la camioneta<p>

-señor, kuchiki acaba de dejar a ichigo afuera de la ciudad-

Una radio crepitaba hasta que de ella salió la respuesta que buscaban,

-vigilen a kurosaki, asegúrense que no deje el pueblo-

-y porque nos conviene tanto usar a kurosaki para nuestro plan shinji?- decía una mujer de complexión pequeña, rubia con coletas

-pues veras hiyori, kurosaki es la única persona que aizen teme y respeta-

Decía al tiempo que tomaba una chaqueta con un estampado que rezaba

"ESCUADRÓN DE RESPUESTA ESPECIAL VIZARD"


	7. ira dolorosa

Me quede estupefacto, es decir sabia que no le agradaria a rukia verme pero jamas, que tardaria tan poco en intentar deshacerme de mi, bueno es decir... Diablos no se siquiera que pensar, la mejor opcion es ir a casa de chad, pasar ahí la noche o lo que queda de ella, ir mañana por mis cosas con senna y largarme de aquí tan pronto como sea posible.

¿Que es ese ruido? ¿Suena como si una camioneta intentase atropellarme?

¡No lo soñe, una camioneta intentaba atropellarme!

Esquive la embestida por poco, creo que perdi un tenis en el proceso, al tiempo que veo la camioneta derrapar y colocarse frente a mi, con la puerta de costado apuntando hacia mi, veo la puerta abrirse y de ella salen dos sujetos, con unas raras mascaras que parecen craneos, me esposan rapidamente y me suben a la camioneta...

-arranca arranca, arranca!- escucho una voz de mujer, algo grave a pesar de su estatura, aunque el rostro sigue cubierto por la mascara

-revisa que no este herido, si algo le llegase a pasar el jefe nos mataria- el conductor hablo ahora, tras una rara mascara igual, parecia un pajaro por que su mascara tenia un pico

-creo que esta bien solo le falta un zapato, nada de que preocuparse ademas, mala hierba nunca muere- decia el tercer sujeto frente a mi, pelo rubio tras una mascara igual de extraña y amenazante que la de los otros aunque este parecia tener cierta autoridad sobre los otros

-esperen un segundo no tengo ni en que caerme muerto si esto es un secuestro ademas de que tampoco tengo familiares-

-todo eso ya lo sabemos asi que calla y disfruta el viaje- dijo la mujer bajita y dicho eso me golpeo con la funda de una katana, siento como... Pierdo... Conocimiento... Rayos...

HORAS MAS TARDE

-Pero que... Como...- poco a poco recupero la conciencia, intento reconocer donde estoy pero esto parece o un sotano o una bodega abandonada, vuelve al pueblo decias, no te pasara nada decias, maldicion espero que esto no sea parte de la amenaza de rukia si no puedo irme preparando para ver a mi familia en el mas alla

-buenos dias bello durmiente-

El sujeto rubio con la mascara se presenta ante mi, con una chaqueta que en un hombro tiene cosido un parche que dice vizard... Que rayos significa? Al lado de el estaba la chica rubia, misma chaqueta mascara diferente, de verdad que hay gente transtornada en esta ciudad

-buenos dias, joven kurosaki- se oyo tras una puerta entreabierta,

-¿quien rayos eres y que quieres de mi? Si buscas dinero ya le dije a tus amigos que...-

-esa no es forma de tratar a sus mayores kurosaki-

Detrás de la puerta vi aparecer a quien creia un fantasma de mi pasado, urahara kisuke, con ese aire misterioso que siempre se cargaba desde sus tiempos de director de la preparatoria...

-espere un segundo señor director que rayos hace aquí-

-tan altanero como siempre kurosaki y, director ya es parte del pasado solo dime kisuke-

-¿pero que paso?-

-muchas cosas cambiaron desde que te fuiste ichigo-

Esta vez, el que hablo fue el hombre de la mascara, se la quito y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver al legendario presidente del consejo estudiantil hirako shinji, bueno, eso era en mis tiempos

-pero que... ¿Shinji? Pero que rayos pasa...-

-me andare sin rodeos ichigo puedo llamarte ichigo cierto?- esta vez fue el turno de urahara, -necesitamos tu ayuda y la necesitamos practicamente a la voz de ya-

-¿y yo por que?-

-por que tu y aizen tienen una historia en comun o me equivoco?- esta vez fue el turno de la mujer tras la mascara

-vuelve a mencionar eso y...-

-¿y que haras? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de tu situacion?- al decirlo se quita la mascara y veo a la vice-presidenta hiyori

-es que acaso iban a hacer una reunion de toda la generacion de la preparatoria, por que su forma de invitarnos es algo extrema ademas las fiestas de disfraces no son muy populares en estos dias-

-¿lo dices por las mascaras?, si tan solo tuvieras una idea de lo que ha pasado- decia hiyori

-bueno bueno, sean un poco mas amables con kurosaki si no tal vez no quiera participar en este programa-

-¿de que hablan?- no pude evitar decirlo pues cada vez estaba mas confundido, que tenia que ver yo con aizen? Si tuvimos varios encuentros en la escuela pero hasta ahí, ¿ellos que tienen que ver con aizen? Eran el consejo estudiantil pero no se involucraban con aizen, nadie lo hacia ya que cada vez se volvia mas peligroso, yo lo hize al final por que ya no tenia mas nada que perder, fue despues despues de perder a mi familia, pero despues ya no supe nada,

-dejame contarte una historia del pasado, ichigo-

Esta vez fue el turno de urahara,

-poco despues de tu legendario encuentro contra aizen, en la escuela corrian muchos rumores de por que no ibas a la escuela, agunos decian que a pesar de tu aplastante victoria contra aizen, tenias miedo de la ira de la familia sousuke, otros decian que el mismo aizen te mando matar, en fin cada rumor que salia era peor que el anterior y, todos involucraban a aizen como tu presunto ejecutor, lo cual hizo que su ego se elevara a niveles inimaginables, es decir, siempre quizo controlar el colegio, tu eras lo unico que lo evitaba y, con tu desaparicion y lo rumores detrás de ella, lo habia logrado, pero no contaba con algo-

-¿recuerdas el dia que te fuiste ichigo? ¿Cuando dejaste tu carta de renuncia con nosotros y dijiste el por que te marchabas? Ese dia empezo todo esto,- hiyori hablo pero urahara recupero la palabra

-eso es cierto kurosaki, para calmar todos los rumores sobre tu y aizen, el presidente del consejo estudiantil decidio hacer publica la carta, lo cual acallo todos los rumores, pero, a aizen no le gusto eso y su contraataque no tardo en aparecer-

Shinji retoma la palabra al tiempo que hiyori se retira murmurando algo como "que tonteria" o algo asi

-dos dias despues del aviso, camino a la escuela, fuimos asaltados, algo simple nos arrebataron las mochilas y corrieron, no le dimos mayor importancia-

-¿dimos?- no pude evitar preguntar

-asi es pequeño ichigo, antes de llegar a la escuela todos y cada uno de los miembros del consejo estudiantil fuimos asaltados, se nos robo la mochila y desaparecieron, a todos nos paso lo mismo pero no le dimos importancia, despues hicimos lo que cualquier ciudadano comun haria, avisarle a la policia, esos robos fueron con una separacion de solo minutos, los oficiales que siempre se apostabn cerca de la escuela fueron a intentar atrapar a los ladrones, lo cual por raro que parezca lo consiguieron, atraparon a los ladrones y nos regresaron la mochila, a todo el consejo estudiantil, no le dimos mayor atencion al hecho, aunque shinji sosopechaba algo-

-y si hubiera seguido mi intuicion ahora no seriamos satanizados por la ciudad- replico shinki con una sonrisa burlona

-¿a que te refieres?- cada vez mas incredulo de lo que oia, tuve que preguntarles -¿que fue lo que paso?-

-extrañamente a la entrada de la escuela, habia un punto de revision de mochilas en la entrada a la escuela, como miembros del consejo estudiantil no teniamos que temer, pero en el momento de la revision todo se fue al carajo-

-¿pero por que?- esta historia se vuelve mas bizarra cada vez

-nosotros no teniamos nada que temer eramos del consejo estudiantil, pero al abrir las mochilas, se encontraron sendos paquetes de heroína, lista para su consumo inmediato, al principio todo fue muy raro, toda la escuela sabia que no usabamos drogas, dias antes habian practicado examenes de drogas en la escuela pero despues vino el grito- a shinji se le empezo a quebrar la voz

-yo termino de contarle shinji, tu ve a descansar que las proximas semanas seran movidas- urahara recupero la palabra mientras shinji salia de la habitacion

-en el momento en que sacaron la heroína de las mochilas del consejo estudianti, se escucho un grito horroroso, un muchacho nuevo, salia del baño de hombres entre convlsiones y con una jeringuilla aun unida a su antebrazo, el pobre chico sufrio una sobredosis, murio antes de que llegara la ambulancia-

-pero como fue que...- repeti cada vez mas incredulo

-al dia de hoy no sabemos donde consiguio la droga, pero tenemos nuestras sospechas-

-¿aizen no es asi?-

-vaya pareces conocerlo mejor de lo que pense, pero ahí no termina esta historia, pocos minutos despues de la muerte del pobre chico, aizen dijo lo peor que pudo decir frente a la escuela en aquel momento "el consejo estudiantil le vende drogas a los estudiantes", en ese momento la locura comenzo, la escuela se dividio entre aquellos que apoyaban al consejo estudiantil y aquellos que creian en aizen, pero poco a poco aizen y sus partidarios ganaron terreno, comenzo una verdadera caceria de brujas, toda la escuela persiguiendo al consejo estudiantil, todos clamaban por su sangre, logre esconder a los chicos con ayuda del vice director tessai, pero en ese momento aizen jugo muy bien su ultima carta, al grito de "el director protege a esos asesinos debe estar de su parte" logro convertir al consejo, al subdirector y a mi en enemigos publicos, desde ese dia tuvimos que dejar la escuela y mantenernos escondidos-

-¿pero por que? Podian haber demostrado su inocencia-

-¿contra aizen? Conoces como es el, los ladrones los pago el para quitarles las mochilas al consejo y plantarles la droga, pago a los policias para recoger las mochilas, soborno a gente del ayuntamiento para hacer la revision sorpresa de mochilas, inicio la revuelta contra el consejo, pago a estudiantes para funcionar como grupo de choque en la escuela, no podiamos ganar contra eso-

-¿y como saben todo eso?-

-pues facil ichigo, no nos quedamos diez años en karakura por gusto, estamos juntando información para que en el momento preciso, cuando aizen este mas arriba, hacerlo caer y que le duela la caida, por eso te necesitamos ichigo por que tu ya luchaste y venciste una vez a aizen, ademas tambien fue el probable responsable de que dejaras el pueblo-

-¿pero de que habla señor di... Urahara? Yo me fui por que mi familia murio-

-Exactamente a eso me refiero pequeño ichigo, tenemos la sospecha de que aizen tuvo algo que ver... Con la muerte de tu padre y hermanas-

¿Sera verdad? El muy maldito podria? Por que e engaño se que podria... Ahora vuelvo a tener una razon para quedarme

* * *

><p>-Antes de que algo mas suceda mañana comenzaremos la cacería- decía aizen con seguridad en su rostro<br>-yo apoyo la idea aunque sigo opinando que es muy apresurado y riesgoso hacerlo ahora, puede esperar- dijo renji  
>-¿y a ti quien te pidio tu opinion? solamente coopera y todo saldra bien- dijo aizen recordando a renji la posición en la que estaba<br>-ademas tu no harás nada del trabajo sucio- remato con un aire misterioso  
>-si no soy yo entonces quien-<br>-alguien nuevo en el pueblo- se escucho en las sombras del rincón mas obscuro de esa habitación


	8. herejia desatada

disculpen el retraso, la escuela me tuvo atado de manos y en las vacaciones se me bloqueo el cerebro, espero les guste este y de nuevo tratare de publicar tan pronto como me sea posible

* * *

><p>capitulo 8: Cacería de herejes<p>

* * *

><p>3 días después...<p>

-vaya ichigo, eres bastante mas hábil con las pistolas de lo que pensaba- decía urahara en un campo de entrenamiento militar a las afueras de karakura

-te lo dije no es la primer vez que disparo un arma, ya he realizado trabajos relacionados con las seguridad antes, escolta de blindados, vigilancia, he pasado diez años aprendiendo bastantes oficios-

-vaya, alguien multiusos, veamos cuanto de lo aprendido te ayuda a avanzar en tu entrenamiento espartano, por las prisas esperamos terminar tu entrenamiento en una semana- decía hiyori que, a pesar de su tamaño pequeño, es capaz de disparar un rifle dragunov de francotirador sin mayor problema

-así es pequeño ichigo, apurémonos con las armas y veamos cuan bueno eres en el CQC- decía shinji, al tiempo que el desarmaba la culata modificada de una escopeta M39

-¿CQC?- no pude evitar preguntarlo, suena a algún tipo de computador

-combate cuerpo a cuerpo pequeño ichigo, ¿o será que aun no sabes usar bien los puños?- respondía shinji un poco burlón al tiempo que hiyori suelta una sonora carcajada

-pues háblame en mi idioma para entenderte y, pues si, antes de irme ¿quien crees que quito a aizen del trono? Y en diez años de visitar varios países distintos he aprendido varios estilos, savate, krav maga, capoeira, judo, sambo... No domino ninguno pero conozco bastante de cada uno-

-wow, gracias por la clase de defensa personal señor Miyagi- hiyori tan sarcástica como siempre

-tu preguntaste, yo respondí, así que no reclames- le dije al tiempo que dejaba a un lado la MP5 de mi costado y tomaba un par de Beretta M9, revisaba los cargadores y abrí fuego hacia el blanco mas cercano que tenia

-hmph- de nueva cuenta la expresividad de hiyori ataca de nuevo

-bueno niños, basta de jugar ahora vamos a hacer cosas de niño grande ¿les parece?- decía el señor urahara

-si papi ya vamos- curiosamente, los tres que estábamos en el campo de tiro dijimos lo mismo y al mismo tiempo

Con una mirada sorprendida el señor urahara nos dijo -bueno, en 5 minutos lleven a ichigo a la zona dos para encontrarse con su "instructor físico"

Bueno esto promete ser medio interesante, rápidamente descargamos los cartuchos de las armas y los dejamos sobre una mesa, de camino al área dos escucho a hiyori y a shinji platicar

-te apuesto una caja de cervezas a que dura menos de tres minutos- decía hiyori a shinji bastante animada

-cállate hiyori, no todos somos tu... Aunque acepto tu oferta- me pregunto si será tan bueno el instructor físico como lo plantean...

Entramos a un hangar, despoblado aparentemente cuando...

-¡SIENTE EL AMOR!- oigo un grito y me agacho justo a tiempo para evitar un derechazo que iba dirigido a mi nuca

-¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO...!-

-¡EN UNA PELEA NO HAY ESPERAS ICHIGO, NO ESPERES PIEDAD NI EN UN ENTRENAMIENTO!-

¿Piedad? Podría haberme desnucado con ese primer golpe y así, empezamos el entrenamiento físico

Después de separar un poco nuestra distancia, retomamos posición de combate, yo adopto una postura regular, con mi mano y pierna dominantes al frente, mientras que la guardia de ese sujeto... Parece karate pero da pequeños saltos, además de cambiar constantemente de posición, es karate deportivo, pero el tipo este se nota que no lo usa con fines deportivos... No es por presumir pero yo tampoco soy malo en lo que se... -¡empecemos esta fiesta!- le grito al tiempo que mi pierna se eleva hacia su rostro, la bloquea y responde con una patada, dirigida a mi estomago, sostengo su pierna a centímetros de mi vientre e intento alcanzar su rostro con un puñetazo, hace un extravagante movimiento en el que da una marometa hacia atrás, intentando patear mi cara e interponiendo distancia entre los dos pero, para cuando termina la marometa me situó frente a el y de un puñetazo en el estomago lo elevo un par de centímetros del suelo... -nada mal ichigo pero aun te falta velocidad- pensé que no podría hablar, que no tendría aire suficiente en los pulmones para articular palabra después del puñetazo pero entonces lo veo, detuvo mi puño a centímetros de su estomago con ambas manos... Hasta que veo un codo salir disparado hacia mi barbilla, el cual esquivo por centímetros solo para observar un gancho dirigirse de nuevo a mi quijada, lo bloqueo con el brazo pero la fuerza de este tipo es impresionante, empieza a hacerme retroceder pero no lo suficientemente rápido, haciendo que me decida a ponerme serio realmente, aprovechando la separación entre ambos, rompo el boqueo y la inercia del movimiento me permite dar un puñetazo certero en su plexo solar, la fuerza del impacto se distribuye del esternón hacia las costillas, no le saca el aire pero duele como el demonio, veo retroceder dolorido al amoroso pero si me detengo ahora podrá contraatacar, un segundo y tercer golpe impactan su plexo solar nuevamente y su clavícula, este ultimo golpe es descendente, el nervio en esa zona solo se ve afectado si se golpea de esa forma, observo como se dobla ante el dolor de un nervio comprimido por su clavícula pero esto aun no termina, mientras se agacha por la inercia del golpe aprovecho que el dolor que siente a reducido la fuerza en la mayoría de sus músculos, sujeto su brazo y con un rápido movimiento cierro la llave de judo alrededor de su brazo entero, ambos caemos al suelo, pero tengo la ventaja, la articulación del codo requiere de unos 100 kilos de presión para romperse y, esta llave junto a la inercia de la misma pueden generar casi el triple de presión

-detente ahora si no quieres perder el codo- empiezo a hacer presión y oigo al amoroso soltar un ligero gimoteo de dolor

-bien hecho ichigo, pero aun te falta mucho por aprender- dicho esto, se gira un poco y siento los músculos de su brazo tensarse, no creo que este tan loco para… ay diablos vaya que lo esta, con su otro brazo se impulsa, logra acomodarse un poco, aunque aun mantengo la palanca sobre su codo, creo saber que es lo que viene, he visto bastantes películas para… y aquí vamos, con su brazo libre, sujeta su brazo aun atrapado bajo la llave y primero adquiere una posición mas cómoda, para después empezar a levantarse… conmigo aun sujeto a su brazo, diablos no se ve musculoso pero nunca juzgues a un libro por la portada, se levanta por completo y mi cabeza esta a un poco mas de medio metro del suelo, esto no va a terminar bien

-o te sueltas o te suelto- dice al tiempo que me alza un poco mas y empieza la caída casi libre hacia el suelo, logro soltarme de ultimo segundo y tras retroceder un poco vuelvo a posición de combate, solo para oír un par de aplausos y una risa bastante sonora

-JAJAJAJA tenia rato sin divertirme así, oye urahara ¿donde conseguiste al niño? Es bueno para practicar y no pelea nada mal déjame otros 5 minutos con el-

-Si te dejo jugar otros 5 minutos con el lo acabaras rompiendo y eso no es algo que queramos ¿o si?- decía urahara bastante tranquilo

-te dije que duraría mas que tu, ahora me debes unas cervezas- decía shinji victorioso

-pero se suponía que ichigo es como una niñita y perdería… diablos ichigo me hiciste perder una caja de cervezas- hiyori bastante enojada

-bueno bueno, ichigo quédate aquí con love- decía urahara, aparentemente el nombre de mi instructor es love,

-¿A dónde vas a ir tu?- no pude evitar preguntarlo

-voy con la única persona que te hizo pelear hasta desfallecer- recuerdos vienen a mi mente, no creo que se refiera a ese desquiciado… -vas a ir a ver a…- por favor dios que no lo diga que no lo diga

-así es pequeño ichigo, voy a ver a tu "amigo" zaraki kenpachi, si vamos a librar una guerra sin cuartel dentro de poco necesitaremos no solo poder físico, además monetario y el es bastante rico desde la ultima vez que lo vimos, digamos que ahora gana muchísimo dinero por pelear…-

Rayos, había visto noticias de el en televisión o periódicos, kenpachi esta loco como una cabra y, dado que su afición a pelear lo llevo a incursionar en las artes marciales mixtas, empeoro, de hecho lo expulsaron de la federación por asesinar a uno de sus rivales, pero ahora se rumora que gana mucho mas en las artes marciales mixtas del bajo mundo, donde es literal eso de "valetodo"…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la residencia kuchiki:<p>

-¿oye rukia ya esta todo planeado para la boda?- escucho que renji me habla desde abajo

-aun faltan unas cosas habrá que recorrer la fecha unas 3 semanas- por favor que me crea por favor que me crea

-¿en serio? Saldrá en un dineral mover todas las fechas, iglesia, servicio de banquetes, salón, enviar nuevas invitaciones a los invitados…-

-pero es necesario renji- por dios créeme por lo que mas quieras créeme

-esta bien rukia, al final tanto tu familia como la mía están pagando esta boda-

Gracias dios, gracias por permitirme retrasar un poco mas este matrimonio arreglado, ahora solo espero que el se de cuenta de mis intenciones, se de cuenta de que mis sentimientos por el afloraron de nuevo al verlo, se de cuenta de que quiero que me rescate, pero para eso, tendré que poner de mi parte

* * *

><p>A las afueras de la ciudad<p>

-señor aizen, usted nos llamo y ahora estamos ante usted, cuando guste de las ordenes- decía desde las sombras un sujeto alto, con ciertos rasgos de mexicano, al frente de un grupo de otras 9 personas, cada una aparentemente de una nacionalidad distinta

-muy bien "coyote", saben que hacer, busquen a este hombre y acaben con el, el dinero será para el que logre atraparlo y traerme su cabeza- aizen sacaba una foto de ichigo y se las mostraba

-así será señor aizen- respondió el sujeto al frente del grupo

-no tenemos otra opción mas que cazarlo- detrás del jefe estaba un sujeto aparentemente entrado en años

-denos una semana y su cabeza estará ante usted señor- respondía una mujer de tez morena

-…- el cuarto sujeto no decía nada, parece algo inexpresivo

-espero que sea una buena cacería- decía el quinto sujeto, con varias fundas de cuchillos repartidas por el cuerpo y una mirada de desquiciado

-espero sea fuerte para que esto sea emocionante- decía el sexto sujeto, con una mirada firme, como la de una pantera acechando a su presa

-debemos concentrarnos para evitar cometer un error- decía el séptimo sujeto, de tez morena

-después de cazarlo ¿me dan el cuerpo? Hay varios experimentos que tengo en mente y ya casi no hay cadáveres frescos- decía el octavo sujeto, que tras las gafas se notaba una expresión seria y un dejo de locura en ella

-el dinero tiene que ser mío- decía el noveno sujeto, con una mirada llena de codicia

-al fin algo de diversión- decía el último sujeto en la fila, tan imponente como un jugador de americano sobrecargado de esteroides

-ahora vayan a la ciudad y diviértanse mis queridos arrancar, que para esto los he entrenado por 10 años- decía aizen dando la señal para que los perros persiguieran al zorro, un zorro que no podría sobrevivir por mucho tiempo…


	9. la puerta de la violencia

El guardian violento

Ahora debo seguir a urahara hasta la casa del desquiciado de kenpachi, todo por que las armas y el equipo no se dan en los arboles.

Tengo vagos recuerdos de aquella vez que peleamos, en parte por que fue la única vez que alguien pudo "empatarlo" (si es que empate es que quedes inconsciente dos días y al despertar este junto a tu cama de hospital motivándote para que te recuperes pronto y salden cuentas) y en parte por que si fue algo bastante aterrador al punto que mi mente lucha por bloquear la pelea.

Al fin llegamos a su casa, vaya este tipo no se anda con pequeñeces, una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, pero con un aspecto tétrico (tal como esperaría de alguien asi de desquiciado)…

Urahara toca el interfon…

-¿Quién es, por que molesta? Mas le vale darme una buena razón para no salir a partirles la cara- esa voz rasposa solo indica que es kenpachi

-señor zaraki soy urahara, vengo con un amigo para discutir un "asunto de negocios" con usted- responde rápidamente urahara, deseoso de mantener su rostro intacto

-¿ah si?, adelante aunque no se como vayan a terminar las negociaciones-

Se abre la reja y, nos adentramos en la mansión…

Lo único que puedo ver al avanzar en los pasillos siguiendo a urahara para no perderme, son pinturas cuyo valor apenas alcanzo a calcular, mármol fino hasta donde alcanza la vista y una que otra artesanía que parece no haber sido conseguida de manera legal.

Nos adentramos en lo que parece ser la oficina de kenpachi, espero que no este muy ansioso de pelear; urahara se anuncia con tres golpes cortos…

-adelante-

Ahí vamos…

-buenas tardes señor zaraki que gusto verlo que tal van los negocios- saluda urahara

-pues bastante aburridos, no dejan de obligarme a pelear contra debiluchos que no soportan mas de tres… vaya pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso se adelanto la navidad y me trajiste un regalo que sabes que he deseado desde hace mucho?-

Las connotaciones de esa frase no me gustan (en más de un sentido), pero todo sea por lograr obtener información de quien pueda sobre aizen y su relación con la muerte de mi familia

-que tal kenpachi ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? Poco mas de 10 años ¿cierto? Que bien te ves-

No era broma, tengo buena complexión física y estoy orgulloso de mi fuerza, pero observar a este tipo intimidaría a cualquiera, parecía una estatua de granito, perfectamente detallada aun a través del traje de fina seda italiana, cada musculo remarcado en su totalidad, como un fisicoculturista, con la diferencia de que el fisicoculturista solo tiene marcados los músculos sin fuerza "útil" en ellos (es decir que en combate no son muy prácticos), en cambio, kenpachi destilaba fuerza… y locura.

-¡pero si es mi querido ichigo! ¿Qué te trae de vuelta al pueblo? ¿Listo para saldar nuestra deuda pendiente?-

-pues en realidad no kenpachi, yo solo…-

Urahara me interrumpe

-ha venido como un apoyo, tal vez este trato no saliera como lo esperaba sin su cooperación, asi que aquí esta para ayudarme-

-bah que lastima, pensé que al fin tendría un combate interesante-

Lamento desilusionarte pero hay cosas que debo hacer antes de morir

-bueno señor zaraki vine junto a ichigo para discutir de nuevo nuestro trato-

-ok, pero venga siéntense, les juro que nadie los morderá ¿no gustan un trago?- saca un decantador de plata de una vitrina y varias copas

-no gracias-

-yo tampoco gracias-

-ok, mas para mi-

Decía al tiempo que tomaba el decantador, lo destapaba y tomaba varios sorbos de la botella

-entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres urahara y que ofreces?-

-pues vera señor zaraki, necesitamos dinero, armas, equipo, usted sabe, cosas que no son fáciles de conseguir por los métodos normales-

-¿y por que piensas que seria fácil conseguirlas de mí?-

-su nombre es muy sonado en los bajos mundos, la fama que le precede le permite conseguir casi cualquier cosa que desea-

-en eso tienes razón, excepto oponentes decentes-

-cierto cierto, asi que lo que ofrecemos a cambio es, que una vez que logremos nuestro objetivo, todo registro penal que tenga, será eliminado, seras de nuevo un ciudadano modelo-

-ok dime cuanto quieres y en cuanto tiempo –

¿En realidad va a ser así de fácil? ¿para que me necesitaba urahara si esto fue mas sencillo de lo que esperaba?

-pero tengo una condición-

Aquí vamos…

-no se que se traigan entre manos pero, algo si les digo, no se por que pero el bajo mundo esta muy movido, hay rumores de una guerra a escala total en nuestra preciada karakura, los grupos pequeños y débiles, es decir prácticamente todos, se han ido de la ciudad por que algo grande se aproxima y a menos que este equivocado ese algo grande los involucra, asi que, quiero tomar parte en ello, esta parece del tipo de fiestas que me gusta-

¿Pero que diablos pasa aquí, algo grande?

-disculpe señor zaraki pero a que se refiere con algo grande?-

-veras no son los únicos que están juntando equipo, un cierto grupo, el cual es liderado por aizen ha hecho también pedidos de armas, equipo, municiones, se rumora que planean darle caza a alguien, alguien en quien aizen se fijo desde que entro a la ciudad-

¿sera que aizen tiene miedo de que empiece a preguntar, o sospecha algo de los vizard?

-pues si su condición es tomar parte en nuestro bando adelante no hay ningún problema-

Respondia urahara dejándome impresionado ¿Por qué aceptan tan fácil?

-bueno pues sabes mi numero telefónico, puedes marcarme después cuando hayas realizado los cálculos del pedido, ahora salgan a menos que quieras quedarte a practicar conmigo ichigo-

-no gracias, preferimos dejarlo descansar, asi que nos retiramos-

Salimos de la oficina y nos dirigimos a la salida,

-¿por que aceptaste que se uniera a la pelea urahara?-

-si lo que dijo es cierto ichigo, vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda que podamos, en particular contra alguien como aizen-

Muy bien esto empieza a ponerme nervioso, el hecho de una guerra en karakura es preocupante, el hecho de que kenpachi quiera participar es aun mas preocupante pero no quedara nada mas que esperar a ver que pasa, por lo mientras subimos a la camioneta de urahara, con destino a las afueras a reunirnos con el resto de los vizard….

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto kenpachi en su oficina<p>

-si solo supieras ichigo, aizen me ofreció bastante dinero por tu cabeza, pero no eres alguien a quien quiera matar, por que eres divertido, nadie ha peleado mejor contra mi, pero, el hecho de saber que "ellos" ya están en la ciudad hace que mi sangre hierva de alegría, parece que al fin llegara alguien capaz de pelear a la par contigo y conmigo, no por nada les dicen los arrancar, pues a eso se dedican, a arrancar vidas.

* * *

><p>10 minutos después<p>

-oye ulquiorra esto de la vigilancia es bastante aburrido-

Decía un tipo con complexión de jugador de americano en un carro donde apenas entraba estando un poco encorvado, a pesar de ser una camioneta familiar

-ya te lo dije yami, el jefe aizen nos dio la orden de empezar a la brevedad, asi que a la brevedad empezaremos con esto, mientras mas rápido lo hagamos, nos pagaran mas pronto y podremos irnos-

Respondia el tipo que respondia al nombre de ulquiorra, alguien bastante pequeño comparándolo con yami, con una expresión fría, sin sentimientos

-pues si lo se pero quiero divertirme esta vez, la ultima vez apenas empeze a disfrutarlo cuando ya estaban todos muertos… espera.. ¿esa camioneta es…?-

-asi es yami, es el objetivo acompañado de alguien mas, ahora pasa a la parte trasera de la camioneta y prepara las armas-

-al fin vamos a animar esta fiesta-

Decía yami al tiempo que saltaba casi desesperado a la parte trasera de la camioneta donde empezó a cargar armas de distintos tipos, pistolas m1911, escopetas automaticas USAS 12, una carabina ace 52, le entrego a ulquiorra un arma de defensa personal PDW-R, una pequeña ametralladora diseñada para su fácil uso y preparo con ganas su arma favorita, una ametralladora ligera m249 con capacidad para mas de 100 disparos

-ahora a seguirlos y que empiecen los juegos artificiales-

-ichigo, no voltees pero nos siguen ¿te importaría presionar el botón que esta tras el freno de mano?-

Observo discretamente el retrovisor para ver una camioneta familiar, pero los pasajeros no lucian muy familiares ni amistosos, asi que presiono el botón y cual es mi sorpresa al ver que de la parte trasera se abren unas portezuelas dejando al descubierto un pequeño arsenal

-¡madre de dios! ¿Seguro que necesitábamos el préstamo de kenpachi? Parece que estas bastante mas que preparado-

-esto no es nada comparado con todo lo que probablemente usaremos en los próximos días a partir de ahora asi que ¿te importaría charlar menos y preparar mas cargadores? Espero que el blindaje de la camioneta aguante pero de ser necesario abre la portezuela del techo, asi podras disparar mejor-

Nada me había preparado en realidad para el peligro, pensé que la ciudad solo era mas peligrosa pro los asaltantes, que los rumores de aizen solo eran eso, rumores, ahora que mi vida esta en peligro, mi cuerpo se prepara, la familiar sensación de adrenalina empieza a correr al tiempo que preparo mi confiable mp5 y varios cargadores seguidos

-espera hasta que nos agredan, asi evitaremos lastimar gente inocente-

No tardo mucho en observar una pistola asomarse por el asiento del conductor de la camioneta perseguidora y abrir fuego, 3, 4, 5 disparos impactan el vidrio trasero de la camioneta de urahara pero parece que el blindaje resistirá bien

-pues bueno urahara, maneja bien, no me hagas salir volando y yo me encargo de darles serenata a estos malditos ¿te parece?-

-al fin te estas metiendo en tu papel ichigo asi que tenemos un trato, dales una buena serenata a esos malditos-

Me asomo por el techo de la camioneta esperando lo peor… aunque ya no hay nada que me preocupe si llego a morir, solo espero vivir lo suficiente para saber la verdad tras mi familia….

* * *

><p>-hace unos minutos se reporto un tiroteo a las afueras de la ciudad, en una persecución entre dos vehículos donde abrieron fuego entre ellos, a este punto se han evacuado la mayoría de las calles, pero la cantidad de fuego es tal, que las unidades de policía que han intentado intervenir han sido destruidas-<p>

Era la cantaleta de todos los televisores de la ciudad, una persecución y disparos, un hecho anormal en una ciudad "tranquila" como aquella, pero este televisor estaba encendido en la residencia kuchiki, que estaban viendo renji y rukia bastante sorprendidos

-por dios ¿Cómo puede pasar algo asi justo ahora,?-

Pregunto rukia a renji pero, el estaba bastante mas preocupado de lo que parecía

-no lo se cariño, regreso en un momento-

Decía renji al tiempo que salía del cuarto y se dirigía al sanitario pensando

-maldtio aizen dijo que animaria las cosas en el pueblo pero si esto esta relacionado a el, se paso de la raya, peor aun que se acerca el periodo de elecciones y si se llega a demostrar sus nexos con este evento, todo se ira al carajo, pero ¿sera que al fin están persiguiendo a ichigo? Si es asi es mas de lo que esperaba, sabia que lo odiaba pero esto es demasiado, pensé que solo le daría un susto no que quería "desaparecerlo" de esta forma-

Decía un renji pensativo sobre como corregiría este error si llegaba a demostrarse un nexo con aizen, pues es su deber como el asistente de campaña del mismo….

* * *

><p>se que ha pasado tiempo, (la verdad no se cuanto desde que publique algo) pero muchas cosas han pasado, hasta que acabo de tener inspiracion de nuevo (esto lo hice en una hora) espero les guste, se aceptan criticas, comentarios etc... gracias por leer y los dejo con una frase<p>

_**el cielo nunca ayudara a aquellas personas que no lo busquen**_

sofocles

sin mas por el momento espero tener otro capitulo listo en 24-48 horas y volver a publicar nos vemos


	10. violencia autoinflingida

Continua la persecución, las balas siguen golpeando la carrocería de la camioneta de urahara, aunque parece resistir bien de momento, sus habilidades de conducción dejan que desear pero quien soy yo para juzgarlo por manejar mal mientras le disparan.

Lamentablemente al igual que nosotros, nuestros perseguidores tienen un buen blindaje y dejan muy poco margen para intentar acertar o al conductor o para inutilizar su vehículo, lo único que me queda por hacer es seguir disparando ráfagas cortas y controladas, evitar el mayor daño colateral que se pueda y esperar que un tiro acertado logre pararlos.

-oye ulquiorra intenta centrarlos un poco, veo algo naranja que nos dispara por el techo de su camioneta, ponme a tiro-

-¿prefieres que los pierda por manejar de forma que puedas acertar un disparo? Si lo que te preocupa es la munición recuerda que se nos pidió que lo paráramos a cualquier costo y hasta donde se compraste demasiados tiros para esa monstruosa metralleta que tienes-

-LO SE, LO SE, PERO TIENE POCO PODER Y LO COMPENSA CON CANTIDAD SOBRE CALIDAD, AUNQUE ES DIVERTIDA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- gritaba yami por encima del tableteo del arma y el tintinear de casquillos vacios

-urahara, aun los tenemos pegados, ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?- grito frenéticamente al tiempo que el cargador por poco se escapa de mis manos al dar una vuelta muy cerrada en una curva

-eso es lo que estoy intentando, pero estos tipos son buenos, aunque el hecho de que estas camionetas sean familiares con un blindaje que aumenta bastante su peso, no ayuda mucho a la velocidad- decía urahara al tiempo que daba otro volantazo esquivando a un vehículo de policía que quería embestirnos de frente

-¡PERO QUE DIABLOS LE PASA A ESTOS TIPOS!, ¿NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE SOMOS LAS VICTIMAS?- vuelvo a gritar al ver la patrulla que casi nos embiste

-¡SI CLARO, VICTIMAS QUE RESPONDEN AL FUEGO CON FUEGO, HASTA DONDE SE NOS ESTAN VIENDO COMO UNA BATALLA DE CRIMINALES CUALQUIERA- decía urahara recuperando el control de la camioneta

Veo la patrulla pasar la camioneta de nuestros perseguidores, dar vuelta en U y continuar la persecución

-¡NO ESTORBEN INSECTOS!- yami gira un poco, apunta su gigantesca arma y comienza a acribillar a la patrulla

-no desperdicies munición en simples conejos, nuestro trofeo esta al frente- decía ulquiorra al tiempo que saca un brazo de la ventana con un pequeño subfusil PDW-R en la mano y acierta a la llanta delantera derecha de la patrulla que comienza a dar bandazos hasta estrellarse contra un poste de luz, es el quinto vehículo que destrozan, sin mencionar todas las balas perdidas.

-MALDITA SEA, URAHARA ¿NO TIENES ALGO EN TU ARSENAL QUE SEA MAS POTENTE? ESTOS TIPOS NO ESTAN DISPUESTOS A CEDER TAN FACILMENTE- decía al tiempo que empiezo a rebuscar en el baúl de armas escondido en el asiento trasero de la camioneta

-será mejor que busques ichigo, en este momento apenas y recuerdo que desayune- esta tan concentrado esquivando alguna que otra patrulla, dando vueltas bastante cerradas con la esperanza de que nuestros perseguidores se estrellen, que volteo al pequeño arsenal que se escondia bajo los asientos hace 5 minutos

-bueno de momento tengo una idea, ¿puedes llevarnos a las afueras? Quiero destrozar la ciudad lo menos posible- sigo buscando y parece que no hay nada hasta que…

-tienes razón, creo que ya hemos destrozado al menos un cuarto de las viviendas de la ciudad- decía urahara al tiempo que daba un volantazo

Sigo escuchando las balas rebotar contra la carrocería, pero por muy bueno que sea el blindaje, en algún punto debe ceder y no quiero estar adentro de la camioneta cuando eso pase

-¿mmm? Oye ulquiorra, creo que se les acabaron las balas, ya no hacen nada, solo están…. Huyendo- decía yami al tiempo que el también dejaba de disparar, sorprendido por el repentino cese al fuego

-ahora apurate, matalos y terminemos con esto, hemos llamado suficiente la atención por hoy- decía un ulquiorra con cara de fastidiado

-esta bien, aunque eres un aburrido ¿alguna vez te lo habían dicho?- decía yami al tiempo que tomaba una de las monstruosos cargadores de la m240 y comenzaba a recargar

-bastantes veces, ahora apurate y larguémonos, aunque hay algo que me inquieta de que de repente hayan dejado de disparar- decía ulquiorra sin despegar los ojos de la carretera y el vehiculo que perseguían

-¿a quien le importa? Normalmente me gusta que la presa de un poco de pelea pero de cualquier forma moriran- decía yami al tiempo que terminaba de recargar y comenzaba a disparar de nuevo

-¿ahora que quieres que haga ichigo? Ya estamos en una de las salidas del pueblo- decía urahara que le costaba mantener estable el vehiculo por el camino de terracería

-solo espera un poco y lo veras- le respondo al tiempo que tomo dos granadas de mano que encontré entre las armas, rayos a pesar de todo no puedo evitar pensar que peligroso es viajar con cosas como estas

-¿sabes que esas cosas no tienen la potencia para atravesar el blindaje cierto? Será como golpear a una persona con bolas de papel- me decía urahara un poco incrédulo

-¿y quien dijo que se las iba a arrojar a ellos?- decía mientras rezaba que todo saliera como lo esperaba

Seguimos avanzando por la carretera y tenemos a los perseguidores bastante pegados a nosotros, espero el momento y… -¡ACELERA!- arrojo una granada a la izquierda y otra a la derecha de nuestro vehículo, pude verlas caer… cerca de los postes de luz y telefónicos que suministran el pueblo y… ¡BANG! La explosión que sigue no es muy grande pero lo suficientemente potente para derribar ambos postes, uno con transformador incluido justo sobre la carretera, al frente de nuestros perseguidores

-¡FRENA!- escucho un grito proveniente del automóvil de los perseguidores pero por la velocidad, es imposible que frenen, deteniéndose solo por los postes telefónicos, de luz y el transformador al chocar contra ellos, veo al tipo que nos disparaba desde el quemacocos de la camioneta, salir volando un par de metros, lo veo caer al suelo, rodar un par de metros mas y comenzar a moverse, maldición son unas bestias

-bonito show de fuegos artificiales, pero eso no los detendrá por mucho-

-al menos lo hará lo suficiente para perderlos así que si no te importa….-

Pisa el acelerador y comenzamos a alejarnos del sitio de las explosiones.

-eso de verdad que no me lo esperaba- ulquiorra se levantaba, sacudia el polvo de su ropa y volteaba a ver la camioneta, la puerta lateral se abre de un golpe al tiempo que yami abandona el vehículo, con un poco de sangre escurriendo por su cabeza

-el jefe dijo que se defenderían, pero nunca espere que lo harían con tantas ganas… ¡esto será bastante interesante, sube a la camioneta que tenemos que perseguirlos mas!-

-cállate y toma lo que se pueda cargar, no dejes evidencia, la policía llegara en instantes y a menos que quieras que el jefe te desaparezca no dejes evidencia-

-justo cuando comienzo a divertirme-

-oooowww- decía al tiempo que hurgaba de vuelta el vehículo, guardaba un puñado de papeles y desaparecían al amparo de la obscuridad

EN OTRO PUNTO DE LA CIUDAD…

-los últimos informes sobre la desquiciada cacería que se presento esta tarde-noche en nuestra ciudad hablan de dos vehículos en apariencia civiles, con un intenso intercambio de fuego entre ambos vehículos, causando hasta el momento una gran suma de perdidas materiales, sin contar con varias bajas tanto civiles como judiciales por culpa del daño colateral, ahora veremos un video de un aficionado donde…- ¡CLICK! Se apaga el televisor

-pues bien como podrán ver esos dos fallaron en su misión y parte de nuestra tapadera ha sido revelada así que… grimmjow ¿a donde crees que vas? Aun no terminamos con esta reunión- decía aizen al frente de una alargada mesa, rodeado por los demás miembros de su equipo de elite "arrancar"

-por mi puedes terminar la reunión, yo voy a terminar el trabajo que esos dos idiotas no pudieron terminar- al tiempo que azotaba la puerta al salir

-señor esta bien que lo dejemos…-

-deja que haga lo que quiera coyote, al menos al nivel que ha demostrado, parece ser que deje a ichigo atrás hace mucho tiempo, así que el buen Grimm puede ocuparse de el con un brazo atado, además mientras mas rápido acabemos con esto mejor, asi podemos ocuparnos de ese otro asunto mas fácilmente-


End file.
